Não há nada como você e eu
by Karol Kinomoto
Summary: Eu gostaria que você tivesse me contado. Eu poderia ter lutado contra a "impressão". Eu poderia ter te dado o Mundo! TRADUÇÂO. Fic de MajoringInMinors. Emocionante!


**Não há nada como você e eu**

_Nós passamos algum tempo juntos, apenas caminhando.__  
__Passei algum tempo falando apenas sobre quem éramos.__  
__Você segurou minha mão firmemente.__  
__E disse-me que poderíamos estar sonhando._

_Não há nada como você e eu_

_Nós passamos algum tempo juntos bebendo__  
__Passamos algum tempo pensando em nossos dias de alegria__  
__Enquanto nossos corações começavam a bater mais rápido__  
__Lembrei-me de teu riso, de um tempo muito distante._

_Não há nada como você e eu._

_Nós passamos algum tempo juntos, chorando...__  
__Passamos algum tempo tentando deixar um ao outro.__  
__Eu segurei sua mão firmemente__  
__E disse o que eu estaria sonhando_

_Não há nada como você e eu__  
__Então por que eu ainda tento?__  
__Não há nada como você e eu_

Leah Clearwater estava morrendo. Ela estava morrendo e não havia nada que Jacob, ou qualquer outra pessoa, pudesse fazer a respeito. Pelo menos foi isso o que ela tinha dito a ele pelo telefone, quando Seth ligou para dar a noticia. Mesmo nos últimos dias de sua vida, Leah arranjou forças para brigar com ele. E mesmo que ela tivesse dito pra ele não vir, Jake se encontrava voltando para La Push.

Haviam se passado muitos anos desde que tinha se mudado com Nessie e o resto dos Cullens. Ainda assim, ao observar as coisas pela janela do carro de Seth, pode perceber que as coisas ali não estavam muito diferentes.

Mas, novamente, era o que ele esperava quando fosse voltar. Até agora Jacob Black tinha visto muito do mundo, experimentado de tudo. E quando viu o ambiente familiar não pôde conter o sentimento de melancolia que o preencheu.

Ele olhou para Seth. Ele também não tinha mudado muito. Fisicamente, Seth ainda parecia o mesmo desde a última vez que o tinha visto. Entretanto, agora havia uma tristeza nele, tristeza essa que só poderia ser adquirida com o tempo e com as atuais circunstâncias. Jacob só podia imaginar como ele estava se sentindo, já que o mesmo estava prestes a perder o último membro de sua família; ele estaria de agora em diante sozinho. Jacob entendia isso. Billy tinha morrido sete anos depois da partida de Jacob, Rebecca ano passado e Rachel há apenas quatro meses. Todos eles tiveram longas vidas, velhos e enrugados, mas acima de tudo: felizes.

Mas Jacob tinha o conforto de saber que tinha Renesme esperando por ele. Ele sempre a teria; viveriam juntos por toda a eternidade. Seth ainda teria que encontrar a sua "impressão". Então, por um tempo, ele iria ficar sozinho.

Pensando melhor, Jacob percebeu que os Clearwater eram os únicos que ainda não tinham tido suas "impressões". O resto dos lobos já tinha achado suas respectivas almas gêmeas e tinham parada de se transformar há muito tempo. Leah fora a única a escolher parar de se transformar, antes de ter a impressão. Essa decisão tinha haver com a sua incapacidade de ter uma "impressão" e o seu ódio pela vida de lobo.

"Então, como ela está?" Jacob quebrou o silencio. Seth olhou-o rapidamente.

"Ela diz que está bem, só aguardando a hora de acontecer," Seth respondeu. Ele virou na antiga rua em que Jacob morava e o próprio pôde observar sua antiga casa. Ele viu um casal de crianças correndo no jardim, e a mãe delas as observando da porta.

"E como você se sente com tudo isso?"

"Eu não sei, eu queria que ela não fosse, mas a escolha é dela. É assim que ela quer. Ela estava farta desse negócio de ser uma loba e todas as coisas que vinham com isso... Eu vou sentir falta dela, eu vou sentir falta demais"

"Nós todos iremos" Jacob murmurou.

" Somos apenas nós dois, Jake. Todos se foram ", Seth rosnou cinicamente. Era estranho ouvi-lo falar assim, mas Jacob soube que era verdade. Eles eram os únicos remanescentes do bando. Finalmente, Seth havia chegado à casa dos Clearwater. Nada tinha mudado ali também.

Ambos saíram da caminhonete, Jacob carregando sua pequena mochila. Logo, o cheiro dos pinheiros da floresta e do oceano lhe envolveram. Era um perfume que ele não tinha percebido que tinha perdido. Pegou sua mala e seguiu Seth para dentro daquela casa tão familiar.

A mobília da casa continuava a mesma, as posições dos móveis também. Honestamente, Jacob esperava ver Leah descer as escadas a qualquer momento. Mas ele sabia que ela não o faria e que não o poderia fazer.

Jacob viu Seth entrar na cozinha e voltar com um copo com água.

"Vamos, eu vou lhe mostrar onde você pode colocar suas coisas. Depois eu tenho que dar o remédio de Leah", Seth Subiu as escadas e Jacob o chegaram ao topo das escadas, Seth apontou para o antigo quarto "dela". Jacob abriu a porta e pôs o suas coisas lá, em seguida seguiu Seth.

"Você tem certeza que quer vê-la desse jeito?" Seth perguntou parando na porta do quarto principal.

"Claro, eu vim para vê-la", Jacob respondeu.

"Mas é justamente isso; não é mais a Leah. Ela morreu há muito tempo". Com essas palavras, Jacob sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. Finalmente Seth abriu a porta do quarto em que ela estava e o deixou entrar. O quarto estava escuro, mas Jacob pôde perceber que a cama estava contra a parede. E que nela repousava um corpo frágil que Jacob deduziu ser Leah.

"Leah" Seth chamou quando percebeu uma leve movimentação na cama. Ele caminhou em sua direção e tocou seu braço. "Leah, acorde, está na hora de seus remédios." Jacob escutou um barulho do amontoado de lençóis. Seth acendeu a luz da luminária que estava ao lado da cama. Jacob não esperava encontrar o que a luz deixou exposta. Sentada entre os travesseiros, estava Leah, e o que mais o chocou foi o quanto o tempo conseguiu mudá-la.

O que costumava ser uma pele lisa e bronzeada, agora tinha rugas e manchas. Seus lindos cabelos negros, tinham dado lugar a um mesclado de cabelos cinzas e brancos. Ela parecia tão frágil e pequena contra aqueles travesseiros. O que antes era uma beleza estonteante agora não passava de uma tragédia. Não se parecia nada com a Leah, mas ele sabia que era ela.

"Olha quem está aqui Leah. Olha quem veio te ver", Seth continuou a sussurrar. "É o Jake" Com os olhos um pouco desfocados Leah voltou-se para ele. Finalmente, ela assimilara e um brilho de reconhecimento transpareceu em seus olhos.

"Eu pensei que eu tinha lhe dito para não vir" A voz dela era rouca e cansada.

"Quando foi que eu escutei você? A voz de Jacob se fez presente. "Além disso, eu queria ver você."

"Para quê, para ver o quão patética eu me tornei?"Leah perguntou com a mesma amargura de quando era mais jovem.

"Não, você é minha amiga. Eu não faria algo assim com você. Eu sinto sua falta" Jacob respondeu.

"Eu não acredito em você", disse Leah.

Seth entregou-lhe um par de comprimidos e o copo de água. Ela os levou a boca sem hesitação. Seth tomou o copo dela e colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Arranjou as almofadas para o conforto dela. Jacob lembrou-se que Seth sempre cuidara dela, mesmo quando ela podia fazer isso sozinha. Era estranho vê-los agora: Seth, ainda tão jovem, e Leah tão envelhecida.

"Se você realmente sentisse nossa falta, teria vindo mais cedo."

"Eu sei, eu errei em ter esperado tanto tempo para voltar", Jacob admitiu a culpa. "Não há nenhuma desculpa para a minha ausência."

"Vocês não vem aqui desde que seu pai morreu. Nem mesmo ao enterro de Rachel você veio." Isso fez com que Jacob se envergonhasse e abaixasse a cabeça.

"Eu sei. Jacob Sussurrou.

Seth terminou de reorganizar os frascos de comprimidos na mesa de cabeceira e pegou o copo.

"Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos por um momento. Não falem por muito tempo, Leah precisa descansar", Seth disse antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta.

"Então, como você está se sentindo?" Jacob perguntou querendo mudar de assunto.

"Velha" Leah respondeu simplesmente. Deixando transparecer um pequeno sorriso. Jacob entendeu que o sermão tinha terminado

"Bem, eu percebi isso" Jacob disse sarcasticamente

"O seu pai não te ensinou que você deve falar respeitosamente com as pessoas mais velhas? Leah provocou. E Jacob apenas revirou os olhos. Os dois ficaram calados por um tempo.

"Você se arrepende de não ter mais se transformado?" Jacob perguntou docilmente. Leah não respondeu nada. Ele pensou que ela tinha dormido. Então ele resolveu se levantar e sair do quarto.

"Onde você está indo?"

"Eu pensei que você tinha dormido, então eu estava indo ver o Seth." Jacob respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava ao seu lado na cama.

"Não, eu só estava pensando em como eu ia responder a sua pergunta"

"E então, você tem uma resposta?

"Eu não me arrependo, eu tive uma vida depois que eu parei de me transformar." Ela olhava diretamente nos olhos dele. "A única coisa pela qual eu me arrependo é de ser um fardo para o Seth. Ele diz que eu não sou e que ele quer tomar conta de mim. Mas, eu odeio o fato de que no final das contas o deixarei sozinho. Isso me faz chorar, às vezes. Seth merecia uma irmã muito melhor do que eu"

"Leah, não diga isso. Você foi a irmã perfeita pra o Seth. Ele te ama. " Jacob disse agora acariciando a mão da mulher, que em comparação a sua era tão pequena. "E não se preocupe, eu cuidarei dele por você"

"Eu realmente agradeço por isso, Jake. Ajude-o a superar. Lembre-o que isso era o que eu queria." Disse docemente. Jacob percebeu que ela estava ficando muito cansada.

"Leah, você deveria descansar um pouco. Eu venho te ver mais tarde." Cuidadosamente ele a cobriu com mais um lençol e depositou em sua testa um beijo.

"Boa Noite, Jacob." Leah disse antes de fechar os olhos e deixar o sono lhe invadir. Jacob apagou a luz e saiu do quarto. Dirigiu-se ao andar de baixo para procurar por Seth.

Era estranho ver Leah tão velha.

A conversa anterior que teve com ela, fez-lo lembrar de quando ela decidiu parar de se transformar. Tinha sido logo após ele ter tido a "impressão" com Nessie. Eles estavam fazendo a patrulha juntos quando ela o comunicou. Eles falaram sobre o que poderia acontecer agora com os Cullens. Desde aquela época ela já tinha a idéia de parar.

_Leah tinha voltado à forma humana antes dele e rapidamente vestiu suas roupas. Ela então virou de costas dando a ele privacidade. Quando ele estava pronto, eles começaram a andar pela floresta. "Jacob, eu acho que eu vou fazer isso"_

"_Fazer o que?" Jacob perguntou desinteressadamente, como freqüentemente vinha acontecendo já que ele só conseguia pensar na Nessie._

"_Eu vou embora de La Push" Ela disse com tanta firmeza, tanta convicção que Jacob interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio anterior._

"_Embora... Mas pra aonde você vai?" Ele começou a lembrar das conversas passadas que eles tiveram e de quando ela começara a cogitar essa idéia. Para ser sincero, ele nunca pensou que ela fosse insistir nisso. E para ser ainda mais honesto, ele ainda não acreditava que isso poderia acontecer._

"_Bom, eu ainda não escolhi um lugar em especifico, mas eu quero ir para um lugar aonde eu possa estudar. Eu sempre quis ir para a Universidade. E como eu disse antes, eu farei ioga ou outra coisa para ajudar a controlar minha raiva"_

"_Ioga?" Ele questionou._

"_Eu quero aprender a controlar minha raiva. E não descontar mais em ninguém, não quebrar mais nada..."_

"_Você fala como se não quisesse mais se transformar" Ele a encarou, mas ela apenas encolheu os ombros o que causou nele uma sensação estranha._

"_Eu não quero" Essas simples palavras dela fizeram a respiração de Jacob parar rapidamente._

"_Mas por quê? Você não está feliz, Leah? Eu pensei que você gostava de ser a minha beta?_

"_Eu gosto de ser sua beta, e eu gosto de fazer parte do Bando. E sim, eu estou muito mais feliz com você do que com o Sam, mas ainda há muita coisa que eu tenho que suportar..."_

"_Do que você está falando? Eu pensei que você estava bem com a Emily e com o Sam" Jacob a olhou agora com um tanto de raiva._

"_Jacob, só porque as coisas estão dando certo, não significa que elas estejam para todos nós. Eu sempre amarei o Sam, e sempre irá me machucar saber que eu poderia estar com ele se não estivéssemos envolvidos com esse negócio de lobos. Eu consigo entender o que aconteceu, apesar de me machucar. __Mas eu simplesmente não quero continuar a viver assim__. __Eu não quero mais ter que suportar isso. __Eu quero uma vida, quero ter opções. __E principalmente, eu quero ser capaz de encontrar a minha felicidade. __E você sabe que eu não conseguiria isso aqui._

"_Pense nos outros. Pense em como a sua mãe se sentiria, em como o Seth se sentiria. __O Bando precisa de você._

"_Eu sei que ajo, na maior parte do tempo, como uma vadia egoísta. Mas você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber o quanto eu me sacrifiquei pelos outros, nos últimos anos. Eu desisti de tudo e de todos e o que aconteceu comigo? __Eu só me ferrei. __Sam estraçalhou meu coração, Emily roubou minha amizade e eventualmente o meu amor, o Bando tem acabado com a minha sanidade, assim como com o meu orgulho. Então quando você me pede pra pensar nos outros, eu penso que não tenho mais o que oferecer. Eu estou cansada do destino rir de mim e das desgraças da minha vida"_

"_Então você vai nos deixar e desistir? _

"_Sim, está na hora de eu seguir em frente. Isso será bom par mim; eu estou cansada de tanta merda em minha vida. Eu realmente preciso de um novo começo!" Leah respondeu. Jacob apenas a encarou antes de lhe dar as costas e ir embora._

Jacob se lembrou de que Leah partira no dia seguinte, apenas dizendo adeus para sua mãe e Seth. Ele não a viu durante dez anos, só a reencontrando no casamento de Embry. O bando, com exceção de Seth, tinha pouco ou nenhum contato com ela. Ninguém pensou que ela voltaria para o casamento.

Relembrando a noite do casamento, a coisa mais marcante definitivamente tinha sido o sorriso dela. A raiva e a amargura não estavam mais ali. Havia uma aura diferente nele. Uma sede de viver era evidente nela.

"_Hey Jake" Jacob estava falando com Quill e Seth quando foi interrompido pela voz dela, na recepção do casamento. Ele a tinha visto durante a cerimônia, mas tinha evitado ficar perto dela. A voz dela lhe causou um turbilhão de emoções. Havia se passado tanto tempo, desde a última vez em que se falaram. Quando ele resolveu lhe dar atenção, foi recepcionada por um belo sorriso e por olhos brilhantes. Ela estava usando um apertado vestido vermelho._

_Logo que a viu não a reconheceu. Mas pode perceber que vários pares de olhos não saiam do encalço da mulher. E os dele não foram exceção. Não havia como negar que Leah era linda, porque ela sempre o tinha sido. Mas a mudança dela era óbvia._

"_Oi Leah" Jacob cumprimentou. Quill e Seth trocaram olhares rápidos e decidiram sair dali._

"_Como você está? Leah bebeu um gole de sua taça de champagne._

"_Eu tenho estado bem e você?" __Ele respondeu. __Leah lhe presenteou com um largo sorriso._

"_Nunca estive melhor." Leah sorriu genuinamente, lembrando-o da infância de ambos. Foi ai que ele percebeu que a escolha de Leah ao partir tinha sido a melhor coisa que ela poderia ter feito._

"_Eu posso ver que a vida tem sido boa pra você. Sua mãe me contou do restaurante que você abriu." __Jacob comentou. __"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo que cozinhasse"._

"_Oh, mas eu realmente não faço esse tipo. Eu só lido com a parte administrativa. Digamos que eu gosto de ser a minha própria chefa._

"_Você sempre gostou de mandar,"_ _Afirmou Jake enquanto tomava um gole se sua bebida. Leah sorriu-lhe por cima da borda do copo._

"_É a minha natureza. __Então... __Como vão as coisas entre você e Nessie?" A última vez que Leah viu Nessie, a mesma tinha apenas alguns meses, entretanto agora ela já era adulta._

"_As coisas estão bem, nós estamos finalmente juntos." __Jacob respondeu educadamente._

"_Bom, isso é legal. Pelo menos as coisas foram mais fáceis pra você do que são para o Quill." Leah comentou olhando para a pista de dança, aonde Quill dançava com uma Claire de apenas treze anos. "Para ser honesta Jake, eu estou surpresa de ver você aqui sem ela._

"_O que você está insinuando?" __Ele perguntou indignado._

"_Perdão, eu não queria insinuar o que pareceu. Eu só imaginei que agora que os Cullens se foram que você estaria com eles." _

"_Eles foram embora, mas eu fico apenas até a Nessie terminar o último ano dela em Harvard"_

"_Que impressionante, mas é claro que ela seria aceita. Eu aposto que você está muito orgulhoso dela." Era esquisito não ouvir um comentário cheio de sarcasmo. __Era extremamente desconcertante ver que Leah estava sendo sincera._

"_Sim, Bella e Edward também estão muito animados" Jacob disse distraidamente. Leah prestava atenção em tudo o que ele falava fato esse que lhe deixava um tanto desconfortável. "Não leve a mal, mas você realmente mudou muito, sabia disso?"_

_Leah riu da constatação dele. O sorriso nunca abandonou o rosto dela. "Eu não sou mais a vadia amarga? Acho quer já estava na hora de mudar!"_

"_Sim, eu acho," O tom da voz dele se tornou ainda mais polida. _

"_Você sente saudade daquela Leah?" Ela perguntou. Jacob permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos._

"_Eu sinto falta da minha beta" Ele suspirou profundamente e o sorriso dela ficou um pouco triste._

"_Eu não podia mais ser ela, Jake. __Eu me odiava. __Além do mais eu mudei para melhor. Minha vida está boa, eu estou feliz. Você não acha que eu mereço isso?_

"_Claro que você merece isso, mais do que todos. Mas o Bando ainda sente a sua falta."_

"_E eu sinto saudade de todos vocês, mas se eu não tivesse partido eu teria sido miseravelmente triste. Eu não poderia me sentir feliz em ver a felicidade dos meus irmãos de bando." Os dois olharam mais uma vez par a pista de dança, aonde puderam ver Quil e Claire assim como Embry e sua esposa se divertindo._

"_Enquanto eles estiverem felizes eu não me importo que seja por causa de suas "impressões". Leah murmurou e Jacob pode perceber aquela antiga tristeza em seu rosto, mas rapidamente essa desapareceu. " Quando ocorreu a separação do Bando, eu pensei que nós dois seriamos muito bons juntos._

"_Hmm Será mesmo?" Jacob não sabia o que responder aquela confissão. Leah sorriu e balançou a cabeça assim que terminou de beber o conteúdo de sua taça._

"_Sim, eu sei que é bobagem. Nós nos odiávamos, mas eu sentia que de alguma maneira nós estávamos ligados. Nós dois tínhamos dado nossos corações para que fossem rejeitados. Então eu comecei a imaginar cenas de nós dois na minha cabeça, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer. Eu acho que isso tem haver com fato de você ter sido o único homem a me agüentar, depois do Seth, é claro. Mas, você deu sorte e teve sua "impressão", enquanto eu ficava sozinha mais uma vez. __Eu odiei você por isso._

"_Ainda há esperança pra você Leah." __Jacob murmurou. __A confissão dela o pegou desprevenido._

"_Não, Jake, não há mais cartas nesse baralho para mim. Eu deveria me sentir sortuda porque eu pude experimentar um pouco do amor, eu vi o amor da minha vida me amar, mesmo que tenha sido por apenas um tempo; e isso é muito mais do que muita gente presencia." __Leah disparou. __"Eu tive a sorte de me sentir amada e me sentir especial por causa disso. E depois de anos, eu aprendi que isso foi o suficiente"_

"_Mas a gente nunca sabe, Leah. Você ainda tem muitos anos de vida pela frente". __Jacob disse tentando convencê-la._

"_Eu encontrei o amor da minha vida. Nada pode competir com isso." __Leah lhe deu um pequeno sorriso._

Foi ai que ela mudou o assunto. A partir daí Jacob não conseguia mais se lembrar do que se tratava. A única coisa que ainda guardava em sua memória era o olhar de felicidade que ela direcionava e Embry e sua esposa. Ele nunca mais tinha pensado na confissão de Leah, desde o casamento de Embry. Contudo, agora ele podia ver como Leah criara mentalmente um relacionamento entre eles. Eles tinham sido almas gêmeas, antes da "impressão". Ambos estavam com seus corações partidos e tentavam reconstruir suas vidas sem aqueles que eles amavam. Eles sabiam como era doloroso o sentimento da rejeição, o fato de que seus amores nunca seriam o suficiente. Outra lembrança adentrou os pensamentos de Jacob. Aconteceu alguns dias depois do casamento da Bella...

_Toc! Toc!_

_O som da batida forte tinha-o acordado de seu sono profundo. Jacob estava deitado com o rosto enterrado no colchão, e soltou um pequeno rosnado. Talvez, se ignorasse a batida, ela pararia. _

_TOC!TOC!_

_Pelo visto ele não estava com sorte. Levantando da cama, ele se dirigiu vagarosamente para a porta de entrada de sua casa. Sem se preocupar em ver quem poderia ser ele abriu bruscamente a porta e deu seu melhor "olhar assassino"_

"_Bom dia flor do dia" Leah Clearwater o encarou com o mais sarcástico de seus olhares, e disse em seguida: O que há com você, filhote? Está aborrecidinho, é?!"_

"_Que merda que você quer aqui, Leah? Jacob deu-lhe as costas e rumou para a cozinha. Ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de convidá-la a entrar; Leah sabia exatamente quando ele estava ou não com o humor para brincadeiras. Então ela entrou de qualquer forma, mesmo que ele não o quisesse ela o faria._

"_Você ainda está depressivo," Leah gargalhou. Jacob a ignorou e foi procurar nos armários algo para comer. _

"_Você pode fazer o favor de não começar a me encher o saco? Eu não estou com paciência para ouvir o que você tem a me dizer." __Jacob achara no armário um pacote de cereal. __Sem ao menos se importar em oferecer algo para Leah, comeu-o todo._

"_Eu sei que você não está com o humor muito bom para conversar, e é por isso que eu trouxe umas amigas." Com essa afirmação Leah colocou em cima da mesa dois sacos grandes de papel marrom, com conteúdo desconhecido. _

_Jacob logo desconfiou._

"_Isso__ é bebida alcólica?_

"_Não, apenas alguns sucos e um pouco de leite" Leah revirou os olhos. "É lógico que é cachaça, seu idiota!"_

"_Leah eu não posso beber isso. Meu pai vai chegar daqui a alguns minutos, e se ele descobrir isso aqui em casa ele vai ter um infarto. _

"_Você sabe que já é tarde, certo?! Que todos estão na Praia, incluindo o seu pai. Ele vai ficar lá a noite toda. Ninguém tem que saber esse será o nosso pequeno segredo._

"_Não"_

"_Você tem certeza? Eu pensei que fosse te animar um pouco. Isso vai fazer tudo parecer melhor por um tempo. Você não quer esquecer o que a Bella e o Sanguessuga estão fazendo na Lua de Mel?_

_Jacob insinuou uma ânsia de vomito _

"_Tudo bem" Ele puxou de dentro de um saco uma garrafa e fez o caminho de volta para o seu quarto. Leah deu um sorriso diabólico. __Eles passaram a noite inteira se embebedando._

"_Você lembra quando eu coloquei aquele sapo dentro da sua camisa quando a gente era criança?" Leah estava totalmente chapada e ria de tudo o que ouvia ou dizia. Jacob não estava muito melhor, mas a simples menção desse incidente o fez ficar mais sério._

"_Não, mas eu me lembro de correr atrás de você e te sujar de lama." __Jacob sorriu. __Leah gargalhou_. Ela ergueu a garrafa de aguardente e a levou em direção aos seus lábios e fez beicinho quando descobriu que estava vazio.

"_Ops, Eu bebi tudinho". _

"_Eu ainda me lembro de quando Seth e eu te vimos na parte de trás do carro do Sam._

"_Eu aposto que você gostou do que viu._

"_Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostei" Seu comentário chocou Leah. A maneira como seus olhos se arregalaram fez Jacob querer rir de novo,__mas ele percebeu que esta era a primeira vez que ele tinha visto ela lhe dar tal expressão. Se ele lembrou corretamente, nunca ninguém tinha conseguido a surpreender._

"_Leah" Ele a chamou com a voz mais rouca do que o habitual._

"_Sim?" Leah sussurrou. Ele sentia-se atraído por ela. O quarto não estava totalmente escuro graças à luminária ao lado da cama dele. Jacob pôde ver que os olhos dela estavam um tanto vidrados devido ao álcool, mas ele sabia que as lágrimas estavam querendo teimar em cair. O olhar, geralmente, duro e frio não estava mais ali. A angústia e a desolação estavam evidentes. Aquele era um lado de Leah que ninguém estava autorizado a ver. E ele sentiu por ela, ele sentiu a dor que ela tentava com todas as forças enterrar dentro dela. Ela tentava se libertar de algo que não conseguia, e não conseguiria até ela não deixar pra trás tudo aquilo que perdeu._

_Jacob pôde sentir seu coração acelerar ao passo que o rosto de Leah se aproximava do seu. A respiração dela em seu rosto, o cheiro do álcool, tudo o hipnotizava._

"_N__ós bebemos tudo?" __Jacob perguntou sem se afastar um centímetro sequer. Leah o encarou por um longo tempo, antes de gargalhar mais uma vez. Jacob não entendeu a princípio. Ele pensou que ela tinha começado a chorar, já que ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e seus ombros se mexeram de maneira peculiar. Mas não... Ela não estava chorando. Há muito tempo que ele não a via gargalhar de uma maneira tão honesta._

"_Sim.E nós estamos um lixo"_

Passar aquela noite com a Leah tinha sido realmente muito divertido, valera à pena a ressaca do dia seguinte. Felizmente, ela era uma expert em esconder garrafas de cachaça, assim Billy nunca descobriu aquele porre. Aquela noite fora memorável. Mas o porquê dele reconhecer isso só agora…

"Jake" A voz de Seth o trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos. "Você está bem?"

Jacob soltou um suspiro cansado. "Eu não sei"

"É estranho vê-la assim, huh?" Seth comentou sentando-se sobre a mesa da cozinha. Jacob concordou.

"Sim, é devastador", Jacob admitiu. "Eu sempre achei que ela sempre continuaria lutando."

"Ela lutou muito, por muito tempo... E mesmo agora, que ela está morrendo, eu acredito que ela ganhou suas batalhas. Ela sempre teve mais força do que qualquer um de nós." Seth disse.

"Força? Ela sofreu tanto." Jacob zombou.

"Ela teve sim, mas ela quer sair dessa vida agora. Ela fez algo por ela que nenhum de nós faria. Ela foi forte, ela nunca se permitiu ser como o resto de nós. Nunca se conformou com o que o destino lhe fez. Ela sofreu, sim! Mas ela nunca deixou que a "impressão" comandasse sua vida." Seth respondeu. "Você nunca soube realmente como ela se sentiu quando o Sam a deixou, e você nunca soube como ela se sentiu quando você teve sua "impressão"".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"A principio você estava muito cego pelo seu amor pela Bella, logo em seguida, veio a Nessie e você nem ao menos reparou que a Leah estava ali. Mas, novamente, ela agiu como se não suportasse você, então por isso você está perdoado"

"Eu estou confuso, Seth"

"Ela amava você. Ela se apaixonou por você e ela se odiou por isso, "Seth continuou: Você nunca se perguntou o porquê dela querer ir embora? Por que ela decidiu partir depois que você teve sua "impressão"?"Nunca passou pela cabeça da Leah que a "impressão" dela, o amor da vida dela, pudesse ter a "impressão" com outra pessoa.

"Não", Jacob sussurrou. Não podia ser verdade, Leah sempre fez questão de mostrar o seu desagrado em relação a ele quando se juntou ao Bando. Leah não poderia ter lhe amado, já que a mesma tinha lhe confidenciado que tinha desistido do amor. Ela falava que nada de bom vinha do amor. Mas então outra vez esta conversa decorreu algum tempo após a Nessie ter nascido.

"Não pode ser verdade, eu era apenas o seu Alfa, seu amigo", Jacob sussurrou.

"Desculpe-me por lhe contar dessa maneira, A Leah nunca quis que eu te dissesse. Ela nunca quis que você sentisse que devia algo a ela.

"Eu não consigo… Eu não posso acred..." Jacob gaguejou.

"Eu vou te deixar sozinho pra você refletir um pouco" Seth saiu de cima da mesa enquanto Jacob o observava rumar em direção às escadas.

"Por que, Seth? Por que agora? Por que me dizer isso agora? "Jacob perguntou. Seth virou-se para ver Jacob olhando- o com uma expressão tão destruída e inconformada no rosto.

"Porque você tinha que saber a razão por trás das escolhas dela." Seth respondeu antes de subir os degraus. A cozinha ficou em silêncio, mas ainda assim Jacob não conseguia pensar coerentemente.

Haviam sentimentos demais envolvidos, e todos eles agora passeavam por sua mente. A resposta de Seth não o ajudara em nada, Jacob estava ainda mais confuso. Quanto tempo ele passou sentado na mesa da cozinha? Ele não soube. As palavras de Seth martelavam na sua cabeça. Isso poderia significar que a Leah estava morrendo por sua causa? Ele finalmente tinha vencido Leah Clearwater? Isso não era possível. Ele não era bom o suficiente para tal. Leah era dura na queda, muito segura de si, para deixar um "menininho" como Jacob Black nocauteá-la.

Mas pensando melhor, ela tinha sofrido demais, tinha muitas cicatrizes profundas, e ela era apenas uma menina, que na verdade era mais frágil do que ele gostaria de admitir.

"Jake," a voz de Seth rompeu as divagações dele.

"Sim".

"É Leah-, ela diz, ela diz que é hora", Seth sussurrou. Jacob quase sofreu traumatismos cervicais de quão rápido ele olhou para cima para ver o olhar de Seth.

"O quê?" Jacob se assustou.

"Ela diz... Ela diz que sente que vem" Jacob pôde ver como proferir aquelas palavras afetava substancialmente Seth. Ele se levantou e fez o caminho até o quarto dela. Seth o seguia rapidamente. Silenciosamente, Jacob entrou no quarto, esperando ouvi-la falar que estava mentindo, a final ela não parecia muito diferente desde a última vez que se falaram.

"Leah", Jacob sussurrou. Leah apenas sorriu-lhe suavemente.

"Jacob" Ele caminhou até o lado de sua cama e ajoelhou-se, pegando em sua mão. Seth ficou um pouco mais atrás.

"Seth, você poderia nos deixar um pouco sozinhos? Eu preciso falar uma coisa em particular como o Jacob." Seth assentiu com a cabeça antes de fechar a porta. O quarto ficou em silêncio. A respiração de Leah estava pesada. Jacob não sabia o que dizer.

"Jacob," Leah sussurrou. "Você está feliz? Digo mais feliz do que já sonhou em ser, certo?

"Jacob não sabia o que responder. Não sabia se estaria esfregando sal em alguma ferida aberta, caso ele respondesse a verdade." Aonde você quer chegar, Leah?"

"Eu só quero saber. Seja honesto"

" Então, sim" Leah sorriu. "Mas por que isso interessa?"

"Porque sim, Jacob. Isso significa que você ficará bem sem mim. Isso era só o que eu precisava saber."

A última declaração dela, fez com que Jacob lembra-se do que ele e Seth tinham conversado na cozinha. "Desculpe-me, Leah"

"Por que você está se desculpando?" Jacob mexeu o ombro não sabendo o que responder.

"Por tudo o que você passou, eu acho," Jacob deixou escapar.

"Eu tive uma vida feliz, eu fui uma beta, ganhei respeito por isso. Eu viajei e me apaixonei. E o melhor, amei duas vezes. Quantas pessoas podem dizer isso? Eu não poderia ter desejado melhor.

"Mas você merecia muito mais" Jacob contestou rapidamente. Ele sempre soube que Leah era a única pessoa que realmente tivera que se esforçar para ter uma vida feliz, enquanto todos os outros eram impulsionados e deixados levar pelo destino.

"Nem todos nós podemos ter o mundo, Jake. Alguns de nós precisam ficar pra trás, a fim de que os outros possam alcançar o seu pôr-do-sol, eu aceito isso" Leah apertou a mão dele. Ao ouvi-la dizer isso, Jacob sentiu seu coração despedaçar.

"Oh Leah."

"Eu queria que você nunca tivesse conhecimento sobre isso. As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis." Leah se lamentou.

"Eu queria que você tivesse me contado antes. Eu poderia ter lutado contra a "impressão", eu poderia ter te dado o mundo" O rapaz já podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

"Mas você não teria sido feliz." Leah balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Eu não acho que conseguiria me sentir bem sabendo que privaria você da felicidade." O silêncio tomou conta do local, já que Leah tomava fôlego para continuar falando.

"Jake, prometa-me apenas uma coisa", disse Leah suavemente.

"Sim, claro, qualquer coisa", Jacob puxou-lhe a mão aos lábios e deu um beijo em seus dedos. "

"Prometa-me que você vai lembrar de mim."

"Como posso te esquecer?" A voz de Jacob tremeu.

"Você vai esquecer, eu sei," Leah olhou para Jacob que balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

"É você Leah, não é possível." A voz de Jacob não titubeou.

"Bem, então não será difícil para você manter a sua promessa," O sorriso de Leah fez lembrar-lhe de quando os dois eram jovens.

"Nós poderíamos ter sido grande", Jacob sussurrou, o seu comentário fez com que o sorriso de Leah ficasse triste.

"Não pense assim, Jake. Não lamente nada, ame Renesme da mesma forma como sempre amou antes do Seth lhe falar sobre mim." Jacob não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

"Sim, eu sei que o Seth te contou, ele ainda não sabe o momento de manter a boca fechada, mas ele não fez por mal. Ele nunca teria a intenção de te machucar."

"Eu sei", Jacob engoliu o caroço que surgiu em sua garganta. "Eu só gostaria que tivéssemos uma chance."

"Não faça isso consigo mesmo, você ficaria com eu, e não queremos isso. Você não ficaria bem." Leah tossiu. Jacob acariciou sua mão, passado um tempo ele serviu-a com um copo com água.

"Você precisa descansar Leah"

"não, não temos tempo suficiente.

"Apenas descanse e amanhã continuaremos essa conversa." Jacob disse, mas Leah não concordou.

"Eu estou morrendo, Jake" Aquele comentário foi como um soco bem no meio do estômago do rapaz. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se senti raiva porque ela estava desistindo ou chorava como uma criança, já que não podia fazer nada.

"Leah" Mais uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto. Ele levou a mão dela até seu peito masculino, enquanto ela observava tudo com uma expressão triste.

"Eu não queria que você me visse assim. Eu queria ser lembrada como a Leah que você acreditava ser invencível."

"Você é invencível." Jacob disse, e fez com que os músculos dos lábios de Leah se contraíssem.

"Muito obrigada, Jacob. Eu tenho mais um pedido." Jacob assentiu com a cabeça, a encorajando. "Seja feliz, por mim, seja muito feliz" Mais uma lágrima, e Jacob apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"Você poderia chamar o Seth?" Leah perguntou fechando os olhos. Jacob entendeu o que estava acontecendo, então ele fez o que ela pediu. Antes que ele pudesse chegar à porta, Seth já estava entrando. Jacob o encarou, e Seth tentou lhe dar um sorriso, mas esse pareceu mais uma careta. Os dois homens sentaram-se na cama dela e seguraram firmemente as mãos dela.

Nenhum deles estava pronto para vê-la ir, para dizer adeus. Eles ficaram com ela a noite inteira. E quando Leah morreu, eles acharam "um pouco" irônico o fato de ela ter esperado até o Amanhecer.

Fim.

Espero que vocês gostem de mais essa tradução... Eu sei que é meio triste, mas eu achei tão linda!

Deixem reviews

Bjos!


End file.
